Not Always
by Rissya
Summary: OS"Tak selamanya, dingin itu tak berarti tak hangat. Ada kalanya, sesuatu yang tak indah itu berarti nyaman" -YunJae- Warning : OOC Typo s  Genderswitch Gaje DLDR:D mind to RnR?


Title : Not Always

Pair : YunJae

Warning : OOC Typo(s) Genderswicth Gaje DLDR

Kamu menghapus lagi jejak bolpoinmu pada kertas tersebut dengan satu sapuan _correction pen_. Lagi-lagi kamu gagal menuliskan apa yang barusan terlintas di otakmu. Terpaksa kamu harus berpikir ulang lagi.

Gurumu kemarin memintamu dan teman-temanmu yang lain untuk membuat sebuah essay tentang satu orang yang paling dikagumi.

Pertama kamu menulis tentang mendiang kakakmu. Tapi sepertinya memori tentang kakakmu—yang telah pergi darimu selama kurang lebih lima tahun lalu itu—telah mengabur dan tersapu oleh beberapa pengalamanmu ketika kamu sendirian.

Kamu memutar otak lagi. Siapa?

Kamu tak banyak memiliki orang yang dikagumi. Hanya kakak, sahabatmu yang selalu ada saat apapun yang terjadi itu—Kim Junsu—dan...

Tunggu—haruskah kekasih dimasukkan dalam daftar orang yang dikagumi. Di satu sisi kamu berpikir 'ya'.

Tapi kamu ragu kalau harus menulisnya. Apa kata gurumu nanti? Apa ia akan protes? Galau kemudian membuatmu gelisah. Tugas itu harus diselesaikan hari ini juga, kalau kamu tidak mau terkena hukuman. Lalu?

Kamu berpikir lagi. Menimbang-nimbang antara ya atau tidak, untuk menuliskan kekasihmu, dalam hal yang paling dikagumi.

Pada akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk 'ya'. Apalagi? Kamu tidak punya pilihan yang lebih baik daripada ini, bukan?

Ya, satu permasalahan sudah berhasil kamu pecahkan. Sekarang, mulailah membongkar habis apapun yang kamu kagumi dari kekasihmu. Pemuda dingin yang terlampau pendiam. Jung Yunho. Siswa yang baru masuk awal semester kemarin, dan ternyata dia kenalan masa kecilmu yang sempat kamu lupakan.

Lalu, apa yang kamu kagumi dari dia? Apa semua berlalu begitu saja? Kamu bahkan tidak ingat persis bagaimana pertemuan pertama musim semi lalu. Kepalamu tersendat lagi.

Apa?

Bagaimana menggambarkan dia?

Hari-hari kalian biasa. Yang berbeda hanya satu hal, kalian selalu pulang sekolah berdua, dan selalu meluangkan waktu di kedai es krim. Dia akan diam selama kamu menghabiskan sebatang es krim vanilla, atau beberapa rasa kesukaanmu yang lain.

Selebihnya? Kamu sadar, romansa kalian berdua tidak seindah dongeng atau yang ada pada komik-komik yang sering kamu lihat. Dia, juga sering izin keluar kota karena orang tuanya bekerja di sana, dan memintanya datang untuk urusan yang tidak kamu ketahui.

Sisi menarik dia? Entah, kau juga belum menemukan itu melayang di otakmu.

Kamu terpaksa beranjak dari bangku itu. Mengambil segelas sirup—yang berembun pada gelasnya. Kamu perlu itu untuk menyegarkan kembali otakmu. Lalu kemu kembali berpikir.

"Yun..."

Kamu bergumam. Siapa tahu, kamu bisa mengungkap sisi lain kekasihmu ketika kamu mengucapkan namanya beberapa kali.

**.**

**-Rissya-**

**.**

Memang, Yunho adalah seseorang yang begitu dingin. Sedingin es krim yang selalu meleleh cepat di rongga mulutmu ketika matahari menusuk siang.

Tapi... tak selalu yang dingin itu tidak hangat, bukan? Buktinya, biarpun Yunho-mu itu dingin—sangat dingin—tak berarti ia tidak hangat padamu, bukan?

Kamu jadi teringat kemarin. Saat itu hujan turun deras sekali. Terlebih, kamu lupa membawa jaket. Dingin makin membuatmu menggigil akan keadaan. Tapi ia mendekatimu, mengulurkan tangannya untuk kamu genggam.

Dan benar saja. Kamu merasa jauh lebih baik. Hujan tidak lagi membuatmu gentar. Hangatnya tangan kekasihmu bisa membuatmu tidak lagi takut akan dingin.

Dan kamu baru saja mendapatkan satu ide besar. Segera kamu tulis di lembaran pertama buku tugas barumu itu. Paragraf pertama:

"Tidak selalu yang dingin itu benar-benar dingin. Terkadang, mereka bisa menjadi hangat di saat yang dibutuhkan."

Kamu tersenyum. Setidaknya satu klausa telah berhasil mengisi sebuah kertas yang tadi masih kosong.

Lalu kamu berpikir lagi. Satu kata saja tak mungkin, bukan?

Tiba-tiba kamu terpikir momen beberapa minggu lalu. Di saat dia pergi keluar kota dan tak memberi tahu kamu. Kamu marah. Kalian diam satu sama lain.

"_Yun..."_

_Dia tetap diam. Sepertinya dia tidak peduli kamu berbicara untuk meminta maaf padanya._

"_Yun... Kenapa—kau diam saja?"_

_Yunho tak bergeming. Kamu tak digubris samasekali._

_Ia diam. Kesimpulanmu hanya satu..._

"_... Kau, sudah tidak lagi sayang padaku? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita—" kamu menahan buliran bening yang sudah bersiaga di tepi permata kelabumu._

_Gerakan bibirmu untuk mengucapkan kata putus terhenti seketika ketika ia__meraih kepalamu, memberikan satu kecupan lembut tepat di keningmu yang dingin—karena sang angin berhembus tepat ke arah itu._

_Kamu terkejut. Dia, mundur. Pergi dan berbalik._

"_Kupikir itu cukup untuk menghentikan niatmu."_

_Kamu berusaha mencegah dengan meneriakkan satu kalimat; "Ka-kau masih menyayangiku, Yun?"_

_Dia berhenti melangkah. Menoleh padamu. Tapi hanya sebentar, dan ia kembali mengayun langkah menjauh darimu. Sedikit dapat kau lihat ia mengangguk. Sedikit tak percaya, tapi ia benar-benar mengiyakan tepat di hadapanmu..._

_... berarti, ia masih menyayangimu, bukan?_

_Memang ia diam, tapi tak berarti ia tak lagi menyayangimu._

Lagi-lagi kau tersenyum puas—menjentikkan jarimu. Dan bolpoinmu kembali menari cepat melintasi baris kertas yang tadinya baru berisi sedikit.

"Tidak selalu diam itu tak berarti sayang... Buktinya..."

Kamu selesai menjabarkan perpanjangan kalimat tersebut. Memberikan pembuktian-pembuktian singkat. Membuat lembaran itu telah terisi separuhnya. Lumayan, kamu mendesah puas.

**.**

**-Rissya-**

**.**

Satu gelas di sampingmu telah habis. Sudah sepuluh menit pula kamu kehabisan kata-kata dan inspirasi. Apakah yang selanjutnya? Tanyamu setengah panik. Malam mulai melarut, kamu takut tak sempat menyelesaikan dua halaman sebelum esok hari.

Kamu mencoret-coretkan bolpoin bertinta hitam itu sembarangan di pojok lembaran buku—berupa coretan benang kusut nan abstrak. Kamu bingung.

Kamu haus—lagi. Tapi botol berisi air mineral dingin telah kamu letakkan di lemari es—dan kamu malas mengambilnya karena jauh dengan tempat dudukmu sekarang.

Err, jauh?

Kamu mendapat ide baru lagi. Jauh, selalu mengingatkanmu pada kekasihmu yang sering pergi keluar kota, sering membubuhkan keterangan izin pada absen guru kalian. Kamu terkadang terganggu dengan itu, tapi kamu berpegang teguh pada keyakinan bahwa kamu percaya dia—dan dia tak akan mengkhianatimu.

Teringat saat ia pergi tiga-empat minggu yang lalu. Ia pergi, alasannya orang tuanya sedang mengadakan sebuah seremoni yang harus mengundang pewaris muda perusahaan. Dan dia ada di posisi itu.

"_Yun benar-benar ingin pergi? Bagaimana dengan tes matematika dan tes kimia minggu ini?"_

_Dia tetap dengan wajahnya yang tenang. "Ya."_

"_... Kita jauh lagi ya, Yun..."_

"_..."_

_Dia mengantarmu tepat di depan pagar putih rumahmu. Kamu sempat melambai sebelum ia pergi._

_Baru saja kamu melangkah masuk dan mengunci pintu rumahmu, ponsel lipat yang ada di sakumu bergetar. Ada satu pesan singkat yang masuk ke sana._

"_Jauh bukan berarti tak dekat. Kalau hati kita dekat, raga jauh tak berarti."_

Kamu tertawa kecil mengingatnya. Kamu bisa mengutip dari isi pesan itu, begitukah pikirmu?

Ya. Kamu sudah menuliskannya di baris tengah buku.

"Jauh tidak selalu tidak dekat, bukan? Kalau kita punya hati yang dekat satu sama lain, jarak yang jauh pasti tidak terasa..."

Kini satu halaman penuh sudah terisi. Kamu menyelesaikan poin ketiga tepat di baris pertama halaman berikutnya. Ternyata kamu masih belum cukup puas untuk berhenti sampai di situ...

**.**

**-Rissya-**

**.**

Kekasihmu orang yang sangat pelit bahkan hanya untuk tersenyum. Terkadang itu membuatmu repot. Karena ada saatnya _mood-_mu cerah, dan melampiaskannya pada dia, tapi dia tak menanggapi apa-apa kecuali satu jawaban pendek. Itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, bukan?

Selama kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih, bahkan kamu tak pernah melihat bagaimana senyumnya. Sebegitu parahnyakah kekasihmu itu?

Tidak, kamu jawab dalam hati. Ada kalanya ia senang, tapi tak ia ungkapkan dengan senyum.

Secara spontan kamu menulisnya di buku itu. Entah kamu sedang dalam keadaan sadar—atau memikirkan dia sepenuh hati, tapi satu kalimat pembuka dari paragraf baru telah tertuliskan;

"Tak selalu senang itu diungkapkan dengan senyum. Ada saatnya..."

Dan kamu baru sadar kalau kamu barusan menuliskan itu. Wajahmu terlihat sedikit takjub. Dan kamu mulai berpikir untuk memikirkan lanjutannya. Penjelasan tentang dia yang mengajarkan hal itu—tentang tawa, senang, dan cara mewujudkannya.

"_Yun! Bunganya bagus!" kamu menggenggam tangkai bunga aster ungu itu. Ketika kelas kalian pergi wisata ke daerah pegunungan. Kamu memilih memisahkan diri dari yang lain. Lebih memilih untuk membuat laporan bersama kekasihmu sendiri._

_Kamu berlarian membelah padang bunga itu. Beberapa kupu cantik menghindar ketika kamu mengganggu aktivitas mereka. Tawamu begitu riang._

_Kalian banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua di situ. Kamu memetik beberapa bunga, dan merangkainya menjadi sebuah mahkota kecil—yang kemudian kamu taruh di kepalamu._

_Kamu tidak sadar berapa lama mata kekasihmu itu terus__menatapmu. Kamu asyik bermain bersama kupu-kupu, dan sesekali menuliskan huruf di lembaran tugas. Dia hanya duduk bersandar tepat di bawah dahan besar. Menyaksikanmu yang ceria lepas merengkuh alam._

"_Hei, Yun! Ayo bersenang-senang di sini!" kamu melambai padanya._

_Dia tidak menjawab. Kamu hanya cemberut, dan menghampirinya dengan langkah cepat._

"_Heei~ ayo!"_

_Dia tidak bergerak. Hingga kamu menyerah sendiri._

"_Yun kamu tidak senang di sini ya?" kamu merunduk, membiarkan dia menatapmu lebih dekat._

_Tapi tangannya beralih pada tangkai bunga aster putih di sampingnya. Memetiknya dengan perlahan. Hingga memasangkannya di atas telingamu._

"_Untuk apa aku tidak senang?"_

"_Yun..."_

"_Aku tidak perlu tersenyum untuk hal yang kusenangi. Karena tidak mungkin sepanjang hari aku tersenyum, sebab orang yang kusenangi selalu berada di dekatku."_

_Kamu terkejut. Dan tersenyum malu mendengarnya._

_Dia sayang padamu, bukan?_

**.**

**-Rissya-**

**.**

Sudah dua halaman lebih kamu memberikan tulisan tanganmu pada buku itu. Kamu sekarang tersenyum benar-benar puas.

Kamu mengamati lagi tulisanmu dari awal hingga akhir. Semuanya terlihat seperti penceritaan dengan _quote_di bagian awal paragrafnya. Dan kamu seperti menjabarkan kata-kata dan pelajaran emas dari orang yang paling kamu kagumi, tak lain adalah kekasihmu sendiri.

Sekarang tugas telah berhasil kamu selesaikan dengan baik. Ya, dan kamu pun dapat tidur dengan tenang malam ini tanpa memikirkan soal tugas ini pagi-pagi besok.

Dan kamu dapat lebih menyayangi kekasihmu esok hari. Sebab malam ini kamu bisa memahami sekali ungkapan-ungkapan implisit yang pernah ia tunjukkan padamu...

... Bahwa tak selamanya sesuatu yang dingin itu tak hangat, tak selamanya yang diam itu tak cinta. Dan tak selamanya jauh itu tak dekat, serta tak selamanya senang itu harus diungkapkan dengan senyum.

Karena kekasihmu punya cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkannya. Hanya untukmu sendiri.

FIN

Kyaaaaaa selesai juga bener-bener harus pake imajinasi yang luar binasa*gatanya* hehehehe

Udah gak mau banyak-banyak ngomong langsung aja

Mind to Review?:D


End file.
